


The Toad's Pond

by Beloved_bird



Series: My Lion [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Future Mpreg, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Pureblood Harry Potter, Seer Luna Lovegood, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: It's fifth year and Harry is determined to make it a good one, both for his friends and the wizarding world in general. What happens when there's wedding planning, OWLs, and past abuse surfacing at the most inopportune time? Not to mention the renovation of the shrieking shack and new potions research.This work is part of a series, it will be seven works so once this is technically "complete" the series may not be.Warning: OCs in this fic, sorry if you don't like that kind of thing.





	1. Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> So I would really love reviews on what you'd like to see this year. Let me know. I'm struggling.

Back at Hogwarts for the school year, Harry was focused on growing his relationship with Draco, and helping his friends be happier people. He’d finished the core courses, so that meant that he really only had elective classes such as Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures with new work, and he’d studied those in his own time as well. He knew his anigmus form and occlumency was apparently inherent with the founders power.

He knew that Narcissa had the wedding well in hand, and he got to spend a bunch of time with Kreacher this year, which obviously was a good choice. He’d learned that on the platform when a group of people had tried to surround him and his family. Both well wishers and people trying to kill him. One poisoned letter had already been discovered in his mail which led to stricter regulations.

oOo

He found himself going over the events of the past four years and realized the havoc that Voldemort had reeked on the entire school, not just him. The castle walls seemed duller somehow the students more subdued, the teachers strict. He knew that the castle needed healing, just as much as the students. This year was to focus on some fun, and maybe he could even find some time to deal with the problem that he had discussed with Lucius over dinner all those years ago.

The first step, dealing with the Umbridge women, she clearly favored purebloods, and that would just not do. They needed unity, not biased views.

Draco and he had decided in a quick conversation upon moving in for the incoming term where they would stay. Harry had nightmares, and so did the blonde. Something about seeing Harry dying and for Harry seeing the life he could have lived burned to ash, with the madman still alive. They decided they needed to stick together.

“I’m moving my stuff back up here. That is, unless you’d like to go down to the dungeons.”

“I think maybe we can save those suites for when we’re both Malfoys” Harry said.

“I think that’s quite a good idea.” Draco said. “Kreacher, would you mind getting my stuff from the Malfoy suites?”

“Not at all Master Malfoy.” Kreacher said.

For some reason, Draco hadn’t thought ahead this year. Well he said he had, but the house elves had still brought his things to the dungeons, they couldn’t figure out way.

oOo

Draco often thought of his lion and what he’d done to save them all. He was ashamed of how he’d first reacted, so selfish.

Harry had sacrificed his life in order to make sure their world would be safe. He knew his Lion had plans, he didn’t know what they were, but if they put a smile on his face he wouldn’t object. He would do anything for the boy lying next to him, and he wanted to make sure that he knew that.

However, he also needed some time with his lion. They hadn’t had much for the past years, after first year everything seemed to go to shit. He decided in that moment, the project of the shrieking shack was being continued this weekend. Still, no one knew about it but the two boys, and it would stay that way if he could help it. Harry loved that place, and he wanted it to be finished. That would give them time together, as well as make Harry happy. Draco wanted to show Harry that he was going to make a life with him.

oOo

Draco went to arithmomancy while his lion went to DADA. Draco hated the DADA teacher. Her voice was terrible, a high pitched whine that she probably thought attractive. She refused to wear the traditional teaching robes, like Dumbledore. But instead of a pastel blue she wore the most godawful color mauve that Draco thought was ever in existence.

He honestly didn’t know where the ministry found these people. Plus Draco was pretty sure she hated children. The upper years, anyone over the age of majority she would speak to with respect. Anyone under the age of majority she would speak in a low tone, as if trying to teach them something but also being insulting at the same time.

One time he’d hear her talking to Astoria “young lady, you are better than this surely. Only a half-blood would get these grades. You’re focusing too much on a potential match and not enough on your defense skills.”

Blood supremacy at its finest, Draco thought. Astoria had countered with “I don’t know how good my defense skills are, in theory they’re great.” She’d got a detention for that but when Daphne asked, it was worth it. The woman, Umbridge, only allowed them to read and write about defense, not practice it. That led to the students having a lot of pent up frustration.

He informed Harry of his plans at dinner, so that that weekend they could start again with the Shrieking shack. They’d need to take stock of the place before they did any more work though.


	2. Repairations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was so short that I figured I'd give you this one too.

The last time Harry had been to the shrieking shack he thought he was going to die. Being back here was bittersweet. He remembered the awe he’d felt four years prior when Draco had revealed the place to him.

He’d put time into each of the rooms. Cleaning the house from top to bottom, and working gin the garden. Now the garden was overgrown, there was a layer of dust on everything and he wondered if this could ever be home.

Harry thought about the base of the house. The passageway was narrow, from the wimping willow, so people were discouraged from entering. He wondered if they would be able to expand it, so they wouldn’t have to crawl. The tunnel led to a door which led to a basement with a set of quarter turn stairs that lead up to the first floor.

The basement could probably be turned into a lounge or a potions lab depending on what Draco wanted to do when he graduated.

The first floor of the shack had a fireplace in the back corner that had two couches and an armchair surrounding it. There was a bookcase on the far wall. Between the bed and the seating there was a dining table, a beautiful mahogany that gleamed when cleaned.

His favorite part of the house was bed that he had gotten, with the sheets that Draco liked so much. He wondered if they could add a wall there, for a less open space. There was a bathroom next to the bed, it was large, held a tub, sink and toilet. It was far from beautiful, the tiles were cracked and the tub leaked, but Harry thought that it could be perfect for them.

The house was sort of an L shape, one end held the master bedroom the other the front door and the staircase. The staircase was again a quarter turn that lead up to the second floor. The kitchen needed more work, they’d demolished the cabinets but they hadn’t gotten new appliances yet. Harry thought that it would be nice to blend muggle and wizarding things. He could already see a peninsula in the front corner that led into the house, the first space you’d walk into from the mudroom would be the kitchen. The small mudroom was collapsed in on itself, it needed work, but it led out to the front garden which held all of his plants that were overgrown from lack of care.

There was no backdoor, but there was a stone path next to the house that led to a large backyard, it was entirely grass and Harry wondered if they could plant lilies around the edges.

He brushed that off to the side as he walked up to the second floor. All of the rooms had a slant to them. It probably should have been an attic but there was enough head space as long as you were five feet or under. The ceilings sloped with the roof though, so standing on the sides was uncomfortable.

The staircase was in one corner, next to that was a door to a communal bathroom, which was overgrown with plants, or it was last time he was here. There was a hallway that led down the length of the house, three bedrooms were on this floor, one had access to a second floor fireplace but it was by far the smallest. All three rooms were run down. The carpets had been ripped up and the walls had scratches on them. Not for the first time, did Harry wonder what had happened here.

“So?” Draco said as he followed him.

“I’d like to section off the downstairs bedroom with a wall. The rest of the walls need to be repaired and we have to redo the bathrooms as well as the kitchen. I think the first floor is mostly done, if we could get that habitable I’d be very happy.” Harry said.

“Sounds good to me lion. Are we sticking with earth tones and blue?” He asked as Harry opened the door to the last room down the hall. The room stretched the expanse of the of one of the L end points of the house, when walking in you could see a door it opened to reveal a walk in closet. There was a bay window next to that on the wall with a bench, there was a bay window on the other wall with another bench. This was by far the biggest bedroom, bigger than the master since there was no bathroom in the way.

Harry made his way to the next room, which was basically the same but with only one bay window, and it was a great deal smaller than the last. The door was on the right side of the room and the closet was next to that.

Harry made his way to the last bedroom “I want this room yellow. The other two I want grey. The bathroom up here, greys and blues. The bathroom downstairs, whites and greys. The kitchen, a chestnut wood with a brown granite”

“Why yellow?”

Harry paused in the doorway. “I don’t know, I just feel it should be yellow. Gut reaction, we can go with something else if you like?”

“No yellow’s fine. How about grey for the hallway as well.” Draco asked. The hallway held one window and the staircase had another on one side.

Harry nodded, still looking into the room there was the fireplace, across from the door. Next to that a large bay window, and on the wall perpendicular to that there was a smaller window. The last wall held the closet.

He made his way to the bathroom, which could be accessed from the hall. It was large, there was a vanity with a double sink, a tub shower combo, and a window on the wall near the toilet. The tiles were a yellow color, mostly cracked with black and white tiling on the floor and a brown bathtub. It was horrific, and still overrun by plants.

“Maybe get this one done too, it’s awful.” Harry said.

Draco smiled, this was the Harry he knew and loved. The one who took on projects whole heartedly.

Draco thought they had until dinner to get things done, Harry luckily knew a lot of renovation spells. Draco had told him of his plans at the beginning of the week and Harry had read up on them. He constructed a wall between the bedroom and the dining room, he left that open to the living room. They were going to have to get someone to do the kitchen, and the bathroom and would have to pick out materials for all of them, so Harry repaired the walls upstairs and spelled the two rooms grey, the hallway grey before deciding that was dull, and spelling it blue and the last room was a pale yellow.

Draco was rather fond of Brazilian tigerwood, and he vowed that he’d get it for them. His father had it in his study, the rest of the Manor had marble flooring.

oOo

Draco took Harry to the Shack again the next week, they were still working on a new name. Harry was looking at the tunnel with disdain. Draco spelled the entrance from the womping willow into a slide, then the landing into a polished concrete. He layered a couple of cushioning charms on top of that.

“Thanks” Harry said “But that wasn’t the problem.”

“What is?”

“This goddam tunnel we have to crawl through.”

Draco laughed. Slowly and with great care he expanded the tunnel, It wouldn’t do to have it collapse on them. He managed a three foot by five foot tunnel, it would work until he grew taller. Harry would likely fit for a while, though he would be over five feet at some point, hopefully.

Harry looked back at the slide. “How are we gonna get back up?”

“Damn.” Draco said. He made a small staircase next to the slide, he thought that was cool and expanded the entrance.

Harry smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the basement of their shack. He pulled him up the stairs into the kitchen and finally into the bedroom. The new wall looked nice, and added privacy although Draco didn’t think anyone would be bothering them here any time soon.

“Goodnight lion” he said.

“Goodnight Draco.”

oOo

Harry was really getting into the project, Draco could tell. He wore a smile most of the time and laughed with his friends, a true belly laugh. He was doing something with Neville and Doc. Leading up to something big, but he didn’t know what.

oOo

“Draco?” Harry asked has he walked into their suites. “Do we know anyone who does construction?”

“I don’t know, father might.”

“But he’ll ask why we need someone”

“True.” Draco yelled from his place from the bathroom. “Are you coming to dueling club?” Dueling club had been reinstated after one Professor Umbridge decided not to teach theory, and so Snape had continued with the school mandated club. The Woman had made a face at it, but nothing could be done.

“No. I don’t want to be stared at any more.”

“Okay. Kreacher?”

“Kreacher be watching over Master Harry.”

“Thanks” Draco said as he walked out the door.

_Harry._

_Hey Angie, how was your day?_

_I miss my room at the manor._

_Hmmm. Maybe we can go to the room of requirement and see if it can whip something up for you._

_Please._

Angie’s larger form was heavy on his neck. Harry and Kreacher made their way up to the room of requirement.

‘I need a place like Draco’s room for Angie. I need a place like Draco’s room for Angie. I need a place like Draco’s room for Angie.’

A door showed up and sure enough the room was very similar to that of the one in the manor.

oOo

Harry was making his way back to his suites, after spending a good amount of time in the Room of Requirement. But it seemed that Draco really wasn’t far behind him.

“Hello lion.”

“How was dueling club?”

“Quite boring without you, plus Umbridge hates it. I’m sure she’d get rid of it, were she in charge.”

Harry laughed, and Draco smiled.

“I love your laugh lion”

“Then you’ll have to make me laugh more often.” Harry said.

“I’ll take that challenge.”

oOo

Draco also managed to get someone to do the kitchen and bathrooms while Harry wasn’t paying attention. They’d had a hogsmeade weekend and went to the leaky. The next time Harry went to the Shack with him, the kitchen and bathrooms were done.

“It looks beautiful” Harry exclaimed.

“I’m glad you like it, my lion.”

“I love it, it’s exactly what we discussed. How did you get it done so quickly? And where did you find the tigerwood?”

“Ah, but that is my secret, lion. You wouldn’t wish me to give that up?” Draco said.

Harry made a pouty face.

“Fine, lion. I’ve been planning this since we got back. I had a contractor lined up and was able to get them to come on hogsmeade weekend.”

Harry beamed. “Thank you Draco”

“You’re welcome love.”

“I absolutely love it.”

“I’m glad.”

“I love you too, you know?”

“As I love you, Harry.”

Harry kissed Draco, a soft meeting of lips portraying his absolute love for the blonde. Draco smiled a true smile, the rare one that only Harry ever saw and that meant more than those three words ever would.  

oOo

Potions class was surprisingly devoid of accidents so far. Seamus had teamed up with Dean, who seemed to have a sixth sense for when the boy would put something explosive into the cauldron. Neville and Harry had been separated, Neville was seated next to Pansy who was surprisingly awful at potions. Harry was seated next to Greg, who also was not the best at potions, much preferring care of magical creatures. Draco had been teamed up with Daphne, since Severus said that the two were ahead of curriculum, though he knew Harry was as well. And Hermione was teamed up with Vince, who could actually perform quite well in potions.

Severus seemed to keep his eye on the three trouble makers, Pansy, Seamus and Neville. Neville was surprisingly helping Pansy out, and while their finished potions were usually slightly off in either color or smell, they were a lot better than last year. Seamus was really the only loose cannon for now, and Dean was quite good with him.

Severus had raised his eyebrow multiple times in each class when he saw Neville directing Pansy in the right manner, and Harry couldn’t hold back the light chuckles when he saw the man struggling for an insult against the boy. It seemed, now that Neville was no longer a clumsy tween, and he no longer messed up his potions, there was nothing for the man to insult him over.


	3. Children

November, brought with it Daphne, whom he’d known the project of since the summer.

“Did Draco tell you I was working on a potion for female and female pregnancies?”

“Yes, he did”

“Oh, well okay then. Professor Snape said you were a bearer thought maybe that would help?”

“Yeah, maybe. I can also ask Helena, she might know more.”

Daphne had looked at him strangely but didn’t comment.

oOo

He went to see Helena that night, it was a Tuesday and she tended to stay near Ravenclaw.

“Helena!”

“Harry, how are you?”

“I’m good. Look” He held up the diadem.

“You fixed it?” Helena asked in awe.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to destroy it. I was wondering where you wanted it to be kept.”

“It’s yours now”

“No…not really.”

“Yes, it’s yours, you are heir.” Helena said with a smile.

“I just had a question.”

“Okay.”

“Helga and Rowena had you, two females. I was wondering how.”

“Well, I think Helga wrote it down in a book somewhere. I believe it had something to do with her magic specifically. I’ve never heard of it happening to any other female couple. Bearers are the male equivalent of a female, however there is no…let’s say sire gene for females or the male equivalent of a female”

“Do you know why that is?”

“No clue. I never thought to ask, as I was straight. Probably why I’ll never be as smart as my mother.”

“Well, if I can find Helga’s book maybe it will help me.”

“I believe it will.” She said as she floated away.

oOo

“So?” Daphne asked impatiently.

“Helena said that Helga might have written something down, but she believed it had something to do with her magic.”

“I still don’t understand why Helena would know anything about this though, or Helga for that matter.”

“Oh, right you don’t know.” Harry said.

“What don’t I know?”

“This can’t get out, okay Daphne?” She nodded. “Helena is the child of Rowena and Helga, the two female founders of Hogwarts.”

Daphne’s jaw was on the floor and Harry started to laugh.

“What’s this?” Draco asked with his Malfoy mask in place.

“Just telling Daphne about Helena’s parents.”

“Oh.” Draco said. “That would be helpful to your potion.”

“Have you consulted Hermione, I think maybe muggle biology might help in this case,” Harry said.

“No, she doesn’t know.” Daphne said, getting control of her jaw again.

“I think she’d be helpful.” Harry relayed.

oOo

Hermione was brought in on the project that weekend. Harry and she were talking excitedly about something called “eggs” and “sperm”.

“Any clue what they’re discussing?” Draco asked Daphne.

“None. None at all. Muggles don’t even have male pregnancies, I don’t see how anything they know would be helpful” Daphne said.

“Harry’s smart, if he says it’s useful I’m sure it is.” Draco said.

“I’m still reeling over this whole Helena is the child of Helga and Rowena.”

“I’m surprised no one figured it out before. I mean Helga and Rowena. Take the start of Helga and the end of Rowena and you get Helena.”

Daphne snorted. “Good thing they didn’t go with Rowga”

Draco laughed. “No that’s an awful name.”

“Have you thought about it much?”

“About what?”

“Children.”

“Not too much. Just enough to know that Harry and I want a lot of them.” Draco said. “You?”

“Honestly Hermione didn’t even know I was working on this until Harry brought her in. I was scared to ask. I guess lesbian couples in the muggle world have children with unidentified male parents. I think that’s idiotic but whatever.”

“So how many do you want?”

“I don’t even know if I want any. I just want the option.”

“Makes seems. I need them, being an heir, but you and Astoria are probably fine without that pressure.”

oOo

Mid novermber had been when he’d asked Doc about his preferences.

“What do you mean?” Doc had asked, looking extremely confused.

“Well, do you like birds or blokes?” He’d asked, Neville walking beside the two around the great lake.

“Birds, Harry. Birds.” He’d said with a blush. “But no one in particular” he hastened to say.

“Hence why you laughed when we thought you were with Nev.” Harry had pursed his lips in thought.

“Yes, Nevs not my type.” Doc had said with a smile.

“Thanks” Neville said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome!” Doc chirped.

“What do you think of children Doc?” Harry had asked.

“I like em enough, I’m sure I’d like yours and Nev’s” Doc said.

“Neville?” Harry questioned, they’d never talked about children before.

“I’m a bearer.” Neville said.

“No way! Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked.

“I dunno, it never came up. Wasn’t really relevant.”

“Of course it’s relevant, it’s you!” Harry said. “How did Doc know?”

“I think he guessed?” Neville said uncertainly, “I’m not quite sure…” He looked to be deep in thought.

“I’ve seen enough bearers to know the signs” Doc said.

Unfortunately they made it back to the castle by then, and the conversation was forgetten in lieu of the frenzy of the coming break.

oOo

December brought with it another Yule, and this time all of their friends were coming to the manor, at least for the first couple of days of break. They needed to okay the designs of the wedding party’s outfits.

“We’re definitely going to have to do some last minute adjustments” Madam Malkin said as she flitted around the group. “You all have some growing to do”

They were in the ballroom at the manor, likely where the reception would be held. Each of the kids was standing on a pedestal, which meant there were 12 pedestals around the rooms, which didn’t even take up an eighth of the space. Each of the girls was getting a unique design on their dresses.

Pansy’s which was silver, was going to be a two piece. The skirt was a beautiful silver that glinted in the right light and was flowy material. The top piece was completely beaded, which matched a small line on the top of the skirt. It was a mock-neck top that was sleeveless, the back had to straps that were purely decorative, and met the top nearly under the arms. The front came together in a low back with about three inches of material and clasped at the back.

Ginny was next in red. It was also floor-length made out of jersey and had a mermaid style. While the neckline was conservative the back was a low scoop nearly down to her butt.

Hermione’s tan skin looked gorgeous in yellow. She had a chiffon dress, floor-length, with a lace overlay top. The yellow was soothing, like a sunflower, and the bodice was a sweetheart underneath the lace.

Daphne’s dress was a green sweetheart neckline dress in chiffon, the slit was high and set slightly to the right and the skirt billowed after her as she walked. There was beading across the top left bust in a darker green than the dress.

Luna’s dress was a dark blue halter neck. It had beading under the bust and the skirt was made up of at least five layers of chiffon that made a beautiful circle when she spun.

Each of the men had black tuxes with a white undershirt. Vince had a red vest that matched Ginny’s dress, Doc had the matching Yellow to Hermione, Greg a green that matched Daphne and Blaise a blue that went with Luna. Neville had a gold vest for Gryffindor and they each wore a white bow tie. Each of the boys had black over robes, as was tradition.

They lined up and took a wizarding photograph to see if the colors worked together, and surprisingly they did.

“I’m so excited!” Hermione said as she was changing behind the screen that had been conjured for each of them.

“I hope the girls don’t steal the show” Luna said dreamily.

“They can’t, not with Harry’s eyes.” Doc added.

“No one can upstage my lion and me” Draco said haughtily. The group laughed.

“So when is this happening again” Blaise asked.

“August first” Harry stated.

“The day after your birthday?” Neville asked.

“Yes. Then we’re going somewhere special” Draco said.

“Where?” The girls asked at once.

“It’s a secret, so no one can bother us.” Draco said with a smirk.

oOo

Sirius was in a mood. Harry could tell that much. But he couldn’t fathom why. The Dark Lord was gone, they were home for the holidays and everyone else seemed happy. But there Sirius was, staring dejectedly out the window.

“Sirius?” Harry asked. The man startled.

“Oh. Hi cub.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Wrong. Nothing’s wrong. What would there be wrong? Have you seen Kreacher?”

“Stop avoiding the subject Sirius.”

Sirius heaved a sight. “Really there’s nothing wrong per say, just…”

“Just what?”

“I feel like I’ve barely had time to know you and now you’re going off to get married.”

“Sirius.” The man was back to staring out the window. “Sirius look at me.”

Grey eyes dragged up to Harry’s face.

“You have me. But Draco, he found me. It will never change the way you have changed my life. Imagine if you hadn’t come along, I’d still be at the Dursley’s and I’m sure with your stubborn mind you would’ve broken out at some point, broken in a way that couldn’t be fixed. And then where would we be?” Harry sat down next to his godfather. “I grew up how I had to, but now, now I’m going to have a family. One that you’ve helped me create. And you’ll have grandchildren, maybe not in a traditional sense, but in the way it matters.”

Sirius’ eyes were teary.

“I’m still broken Sirius, I still need you and Remus. I’m sure that Draco and I will fight and I’ll come sleep on your couch…more likely my room that you keep. But anyway. I’m still your godson.”

“Thanks cub. I love you.”

“I love you too Sirius. Never forget that.”

“Black, have you seen-“ Severus said as he walked into the room. “Oh, what’s going on here?”

“Just crying over your nonexistent love live Snape” Sirius said, hastily wiping at his eyes.

“Oh. I think Harry’s trying to set me up with someone actually.”

Sirius’ head whipped around at that. “What?”

“Not set up per say, just gently nudge.” Harry said with a blush.

“Who?” Sirius asked.

“Ah, but that would be cheating” Harry said as he stood up.

“I’m really glad I’m not you Snape.”

“I trust Harry’s judgment, however idiotic that seems. He did choose my godson after all.”

“He also chose to die to kill the-“

Harry’s dark look stopped Sirius in his tracks. “Sorry cub. Guess it’s too soon to joke about that.”

“I don’t think that will ever be joking material” Harry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick update on me. I've been having some life issues, so this story might take a bit to get out. I apologize, but honestly I'm pretty surprised how quickly its gone so far. Five parts in five months, I personally think that's impressive, not to mention the other stories I've put out during that time. 
> 
> Anyway got a little sidetracked. I will complete this story, although I am lacking motivation and vision so if you have any events you want to see PLEASE WRITE THEM IN THE COMMENTS! I appreciate comments and kudos so much!
> 
> I think I have six uncompleted story lines right now and I feel awful about it :( But they'll each be finished in turn. Hope you like this chapter. :)


	4. Black Quill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought I had posted this chapter, but apparently not, so here it is.

Draco and Harry came back from break to find the same old Hogwarts, but the time home had given Draco a glimpse at Harry when he was with family, which made him smile at their possible future.

Harry was once again discussing with Daphne about the potential potions and the pure joy that Draco saw in his eyes was enough.

Draco dragged Harry out of the Great Hall. He needed to be alone with his lion right now. He knew they should go to the Potter Suites, but it was so far away, and when he looked back he saw those tempting lips and couldn’t help himself.

He grabbed Harry and dragged him over to an alcove. He claimed those petal soft lips with his own. He pulled back and saw they were bruised and smirked. He reclaimed them, using his tongue to prod at the slit of Harry’s mouth, his lion opened it immediately with a small hitch in his breath. Draco smirked into the kiss tasting orange marmalade from breakfast.

He lapped at the smaller boy’s mouth and they were both breathing heavily when they were rudely interrupted with a “Hem hem.”

Draco looked up to see the idiot professor herself, Professor Umbridge. God he hated the woman, she went on and on about theory, it was awful. “What can I do for you professor Umbridge” he said cordially.

“Students are not supposed to kiss in the hallways. Seeing as Mr. Potter is accosting you Mr. Malfoy, I will be giving him a detention.” Umbridge said.

Accosting him? Draco had pulled Harry onto his lap. Not the other way around but when he went to speak Harry had beaten him to it.

“Apologies Professor Umbridge. I just wanted to kiss my fiancé. Where shall I serve my detention?”

The woman went red in the face before saying “My office, nine-o-clock tonight.”

Draco did not understand why Harry wasn’t fighting back. But she couldn’t really do much during a detention, and he probably wanted to spare Draco her boring lecture, so he didn’t do anything against that.

oOo

Harry and Draco had snuck off into an alcove to snog, and none other than Professor Umbridge found them. Since Harry was straddling Draco’s lap, she gave Harry a detention while Draco got off scot free. Draco was not too happy about that.

Harry thought it had something to do with blood supremacy, seeing as it was not common knowledge that Lily Evans was not actually muggle born.

He showed up to detention, and Kreacher followed him. Lucius had practically demanded it of Dumbledore, but he was not allowed in her office.

“Now you will write lines.” Umbridge said. “Boys marry girls. Here’s a quill.”

“How many times do I need to write it?” Harry asked.

“As many times as it takes to sink in” Umbridge said.

“Professor, I don’t have any ink”

“It’s a self-inking quill, don’t worry, just write”

Harry began to write, his hand was kind of itchy. Then after about the third line he felt a sting and saw the line ‘Boys marry girls” engrave itself on his hand. He kept writing though. The line would heal over on his hand, and engrave itself a second later. He wondered why he was meant to do this, without Draco. He didn’t know. But he would not ask. The patch of skin was red and hurt, by the time Umbridge released him it had scabbed over. He decided a trip to Severus was in order.

“Severus?” He knocked on his uncle’s door.

“Enter” A voice from within.

“Severus. Umbridge had me use a really weird quill.” He said as he walked into his uncle’s room.

“What do you mean?”

“It used my blood, and it scabbed see” He held up his hand to his uncle. Severus gasped.

“Why did you not go to Pomfrey?”

“I came to you.”

“Come” Severus pulled him out the door and they headed to the infirmary.

oOo

“Madam Pomfrey!” Severus called out.

“Professor Snape. What are you doing here?”

“Umbridge had Harry use a black quill in his detention. I need for you to make note of it.”

Madam Pomfrey’s eyes went hard. “Let me see.”

Harry held out his hand “Boys marry girls?” She asked him.

“I was caught snogging Draco in the hallway.” He blushed.

Pomfrey smiled. “I saw the wedding announcement in the Prophet. Congratulations. Of course, I knew from second year, but seeing it in the paper was something.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you.”

“I can probably heal this so it won’t scar, since you came so quickly. She’ll be gone by tomorrow hurting you of all students. Idiotic.” Pomfrey said.

oOo

Harry went back to their room and knew Draco would be livid. “Draco?” He called out.

“Harry, how bad was it? Did she lecture you on the practicality of the immobulus charm?” Draco asked then stopped, presumably seeing something on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t freak out okay? Things are already in motion through the proper channels.”

Draco’s eyes hardened but he nodded.

“Umbridge made me use a blood quill” Draco’s entire face went red, he began to make his way through the door. “Draco, its fine. Severus and Pomfrey have it handled. I promise.”

“No that woman will pay at the end of my wand”

“Draco, please. I told you it was fine. I promise you its fine. It’ll be better tomorrow morning. Wait until then. Please.”

Draco looked at him. “Where did it take the blood from?” Harry pointed to the spot on his hand that was already healed. “She’s damned lucky that it didn’t scab”

Harry felt no need to correct him. Draco was already fuming, no need to add fuel to the fire. Draco held him a little tighter than comfortable that night, but Harry didn’t really mind all that much.

oOo

Pomfrey was right, by the next day Umbridge was gone, Remus had been asked to take her place, and Cornelius Fudge was overtaken as minster by Rufus Scrimgeour, whom Harry had no opinion on, but Lucius disliked greatly.

Unfortunately Remus had to be informed of the sale of the shrieking shack, which led to all of the parents needing to know. Harry was worried that word would get out to Dumbledore but Draco assured him that this wouldn’t happen.

“Why are we here?” Sirius asked sitting in the Malfoy suites after Harry and Draco had called them there.

“Father, do you remember back in first year, our visit to Hogsmeade?”

“Well yes, we discussed Harry’s guardianship.” Lucius said.

“What else did you talk about?”

Lucius seemed to ponder that for a moment. “Investments?”

“Yes, you see, after that day I bought the shrieking shack, and since then Harry and I have been fixing it up.”

“That’s when Draco told you to ask a house elf for help with cleaning!” Sirius stood up with his exclamation.

“I actually told him to get a house elf to do the work, not help.” Draco clarified.

“Why do we need to know this?” Narcissa asked. 

“That would be because of me” Remus said. “I used to utilize the shrieking shack during the full moon, I assume you’d rather it not be demolished.”

Draco nodded.

“Well, I would like to see if my sons have any sense of decoration. Lead the way dear” Narcissa said.

Draco raised an eyebrow before leading the group to the womping willow, he pushed the knot on the tree.

No one complained at the slide. But that didn’t stop Remus and Sirius’ gasps when they saw the tunnel “You expanded it.” Remus said.

“Of course. Needs to go further but I was frustrated at that point” Draco said. Harry smiled and grabbed his hand. They led the way to their home.

The whole house was finished just before the two had left for break. The only thing left was to take off the enchantments that made it look like the old house from the outside.

“It’s beautiful” Narcissa exclaimed. “And there’s a second floor, I would never would have guessed”

“It needed a lot of work, but we got here eventually.” Harry said with a smile.

“Do you think you’ll move here?” Lucius asked.

“What?” Harry said.

“Do you think you’ll move here?” Lucius repeated.

“Maybe. I still love being at the Manor, and my room at Grimmauld is nice. The Manor feels like home though” Harry said. “It has everyone I love in it.” Harry said with a slight blush.

Draco noticed Remus and Sirius look a little lost at that. “Well that’s just because we’re there for the holidays, Remus and Sirius don’t live there full time, lion” Draco said.

“Oh, right. Well then, I guess it’s not actually home.” Harry said with a slight frown.

“We could always give you the suites year round” Narcissa said. “Then we could have the whole family there.”

Lucius sighed, as though it was a huge inconvenience. “If we must. It will help with the grandchildren at least”

“We don’t have grandchildren yet.” Remus said. “Don’t rush things”

Narcissa and Harry started laughing and the men looked at them as though they were crazy.

“We forgot Severus!”

“What did you need Harry?” Severus aid with a small smirk.

“How?” Harry asked.

“I sent him a patronus. Thought it may have slipped your mind, anxiety and all that” Sirius said.

Harry’s smile was brighter than the sun.

oOo

Since Remus knew that Harry was quite well versed in DADA he allowed Harry to take on more of a teaching position, although he still had to do the essays like the rest of the student’s. Hermione and Neville were very happy, they’d been trying to get Harry to tutor them since second year.

“I think you should go into teaching Harry” Hermione said one day as they left class “You’re quite good at it.”

“Thank you.” Harry said with a blush.

“I agree, you explain things much better than any of the other teacher’s we’ve had.” Neville added.

Harry smiled. “Thanks Nev.”

“Have you thought about what you want to do?” Hermione prodded. “I would like to go into the ministry and work on the regulations.”

“Thank you can do something about the werewolf laws?” Harry asked her.

“I can certainly try.” Hermione said.

“I would like to work with plants.” Neville said.

“We all know that Nev, I just wonder if you’ll incorporate potions in there.” Harry said.

“Yes, you have improved this year” Hermione added.

“Harry told me the two went hand in hand, and he was right.” Neville said.

“Of course he was, he nearly always is.” Hermione said.

“I don’t exactly know what I want to do yet, I could see becoming a wand maker, or maybe teaching, but it really depends.” Harry said.

“Depends on what?” Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. “I’m not quite sure yet, I just have this feeling like I shouldn’t box myself into a corner.”

Hermione nodded.

“Perhaps it will be clearer after the wedding.” Neville said.

“Perhaps.” Harry agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this almost six months ago so I have no clue why its not up yet, but that's okay.


End file.
